balloon_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Balloon Fish
The Balloon Fish is an incredibly infamous enemy from Balloon Fight, and has been referenced in many titles. Appearance The Fish (Otherwise known as the Balloon Fish or Floppy Fish) is, in most appearances, orange with blue lips and yellow or green eyes. However, on the box art of Balloon Fight on the NES and in Nintendo Land: Balloon Trip Breeze, the fish is mostly purple with white eyes and lips. This coloration is also used in Tingle's Balloon Fight. On the instruction card for Vs. Balloon Fight, it shows the fish with white eyes, blue lips and fins, and a orange body. Functions In the NES version of Balloon Fight, the fish eats any object that floats near the surface of the water. It is easy to stay away from, but getting bounced into the water or above the water will usually trigger the fish. It also eats Balloon Birds if they get too close to the water, usually when their balloons have been popped. In an interview, Satoru Iwata, the main creator of Balloon Fight, stated that in the NES version the fish actually goes back and forth under the water and only comes up when you get close enough. This can observed slightly in gameplay. The fish also never moves outside of the middle pool of water, and even in Balloon Trip stays within that area. In Vs. Balloon Fight, the fish is far more aggressive, as it doesn't swim around under the water aimlessly but specifically locks on to anything that's near the water, making it come up much faster and making it much harder to avoid. Games The fish has appeared in every game of the Balloon Fight series, excluding the Game & Watch game. In the manual of Balloon Kid, it is called "Floppy Fish". In Nintendo Land: Balloon Trip Breeze, it is referred to as "Balloon Fish". It has also made appearances in the Super Smash Bros. Series. In Brawl, it appeared on the Summit stage when players got too close to the water or were in the water too long. It also appeared in the Balloon Fight stage in the 3DS version and Ultimate, where it was in its pixelated form and ate players near the water and dragged them below he stage, KO-ing them. However, players could escape if they quickly spammed inputs. Balloon Kid/Balloon Fight GB In Balloon Kid, the Fish re-appears, though it seems to be smaller, and it is now called the "Floppy Fish". In this game, the fish actually jumps out of the water to catch the player. However, not all levels have the fish in them, and some levels have a frog instead. Also, the fish is green in this game. Tingle's Balloon Fight In this game, the fish is now purple, probably to closer resemble the Famicom box art representation of the fish. Besides other graphical upgrades, much like most other features in the game, the function is relatively unchanged from Balloon Fight. Balloon Trip Breeze In the Balloon Trip Breeze, the fish functions similarly to the NES version, and uses the purple design. Flying close to the water and dodging the fish gives you a Question Mark item. This can vary from shrinking, invincibility, a Balloon Breaker eraser, or other items. Do not try to do this often, as the fish may get you. The fish also will eat any Package-like items if they come too close to the water. In this game, you can defeat the Balloon Fish, but only if you use an Invincibility Star or get invincibility from a Question Mark. Cameos Due to its infamy, it has become one of the most iconic elements of Balloon Fight, and has appeared in many other games. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Appears as a hazard in the "Summit" stage. * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS: Appears as a hazard in the "Balloon Fight" stage. * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Appears as a hazard in the "Balloon Fight" stage, and as a collectable spirit. When equipped, it causes weakness to electricity and has no extra slots for support spirits. During the battle, it appears as King Dedede. * NES Remix: Appears as an unlockable stamp that players could use on the now defunct Miiverse service. * Art Style: PiCTOBiTS: Appears in the dark version of the Balloon Fight stage, alongside a parachuting Balloon Bird. Gallery Balloon-kid.jpg BalloonFightFCM.jpg BFSSB4Post.jpeg SummitFish.jpeg|The Fish in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Enemies